the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Bite
Kimimela "Wolf Bite" Kimi for short. She was born and lived all her life in and around Rapid City, South Dakota, and still operates from there. She's friendly and loving, sometimes overbearingly so, and supposedly in love with everybody. From a young age she's always gone out of her way to comfort and help friends whenever she could. She developed an interest in fitness at the age of 8, spurred on both by various exposures to it, and by witnessing an acquaintance develop anorexia. But as it turned out, she had a genetic mutation that allowed her to build muscle denser and faster than even most men could, so her interest in fitness soon turned into powerlifting (not bodybuilding). Over the next 10 years she kept growing stronger and bigger, so that by 18 she was close to breaking the women's lifting records. That was the year she got her powers and altered ego. She visited Pine Ridge Reservation to visit her granparents there for the first time. Up to that point, her mother wouldn't let her, due to her own traumatic experience there. Once there, Kimi learned of the problems people there faced and pledged herself to help her people across the US in some way. And that way soon presented itself, in the form of an old man claiming to be a shaman, who tasked her with undergoing a spiritual journey. Thinking 'why the heck not', she did as instructed, fasting for 3 days in the wild, until she received a vision. In it, she followed a crying wolf mother as it hunted down and killed a beast that had killed her children. When she returned to the shaman and related her vision to him, he gave her her warrior's face paint, which unlocked her abilities. Now equipped to make a splash in the world, she began fighting crime and corruption, primarily targeting drug traffic, aiming to gain popularity in the world and use what publicity she could get to raise awareness of the plight of the people in reservations. She took on the name of 'Wolf Bite', but quickly abandoned using a secret identity given how distinctive she looks, and the fact that her face paint makes wearing a mask impractical. She just uses it as a stage name now, to sound 'official'. When she's not fighting crime, she's a college student, studying education in order to become an elementary school teacher. On top of loving children, she plans to teach children morals and values, and to inspire them to become great people who will change the world for the better, including helping her kin as she promised to one day do. She continues to dilligently pump iron, never strong enough for her ambitions, and always welcoming a little more muscle mass to boast about. Abilities and Strengths Inherent * Great genes: Allow her to build dense muscle faster than most people. Currently she's able to lift around 500lbs over her head. * Martial Arts: '''While nothing special, she's got some training in aikido and judo. * '''High Pain Tolerance: And resistance to tickles too. She's got very good self-control when it comes to physical things. Emotional... not so much. Medicine Power Spirit Guide She can see and speak to her spirit guide, an ethereal wolf that Kimi calls 'Chakshi', when wearing her paint. Invisible to everyone else. Chakshi has the following abilities: * The two share a telepathic bond that lets them speak regardless of distance, and provides Kimi with a sense of danger like a spider sense if Chakshi detects something. * Can track a spirit better than a real wolf can track a scent. * Can possess and command wolves, as well as commune with other spirits to ask for aid. (The only power that can remain active when the face paint is removed.) * Phasing through wounds makes them heal * Chakshi, being connected spiritually to any being native to planet Earth, is able to translate any audible language for Kimimela. Does not apply to written language or off-worlders. Does apply to animals that use auditory communication. Kimi's powers These powers deactivate when her face-paint is removed. Those marked with a * grow stronger the more people she's protecting, and the more she cares about those people. Being in more natural places also enhances her power. * Strength*: Wearing the face paint alone multiplies her strength by around 1.5. Each additional person adds around her original strength on top of that. * Speed*: With only face paint she can run at about 16 mph. * Agility*: Able to jump about twice her height vertically and 20 feet horizontally. * Durability*: She can take a full-speed collision with a smaller car and get up with only a few bruises, and a fall from a 3-story building with some foot pain. * Reflexes*: Grow faster proportional to her speed so that she can still control herself when moving at superhuman speeds. * Empathy: She can feel the sadness, anger and pain of those around her. Requires a conscious thought to activate, but she usually leaves it on. This is due to the Wolf Spirit, who represents compassion, among other things. * Projectile Immunity: Her Medicine Power grants her protection from ranged attacks the size of her head or smaller. If the attack is over a certain distance, it will miss her, and if it's too close then it will fail in another way (weapon breaking or jamming). This extends to anybody within 10 feet that she desires to protect, largely so that attacks that miss her won't hit others as a result. Homing weapons also malfunction. * Senses: Her hearing and smell are enhanced to the level of a wolf's. She also gets night vision. * Repositioning her larynx: A little bonus she found. She can swallow and keep breathing if she need to, a skill that's made her rather popular with some of the men. * Changed appearance: When wearing her paint, her hair turns light gray streaked with black like a wolf's pelt, and her eyes turn yellow. More on spirits Spirits exist on something similar to a plane, that runs parallel to our world. It's sort of a half-plane, but not a pocket dimension, that's inexorably linked to ours, and both affects and is affected by ours in subtle ways. The spirits are as separate from magic as they are from matter, and the only things capable of directly affecting them are other spirits. The plane is inert, static, neither gaining or losing energy, nor moving. Spirits are by definition not inquisitive. They have no curiosity about the universe, be it their existence or others', and are pragmatic and neutral in everything, only ever acting if it is in favor of life and existence. It's completely outside the scope of science, to such a degree, that Kimimela has coined the term 'ascience' to describe it. It cannot be measured, detected, affected, or even comprehended fully by the minds and actions of physical beings. This 'plane' is populated by enormous 'Great Spirits' or 'Great Mysteries' that are themselves the totality of the smaller spirits within their area: a planet, if the area is populated, or as much as whole solar-systems if they are not. Individual spirits are tethered to an object in the material world. Everything from rocks to bees have spirits, but it's human spirits that are the most involved and varied. Unlike animals, human spirits vary in shape, taking the form of whatever animals are (or were) native to their area, reflecting their nature. Their personalities have both positive and negative sides, and they urge both onto their human halves' subconscious, usually resulting in the person developing in one of two ways, the choice being influenced much by life events. Had Kimi gone the negative way, she would have become a lazy and shy shut-in, for example. Great Mysteries, however, can be damaged on a large scale, and it has happened on Earth. Mass wildlife destruction and processing of natural resources causes noticeable damage, mutilating the fabric of the Great Spirit. As a result, the spiritual power on Earth has greatly been diminished, but remains strong in a few areas, primarily natural reservations in places where those who were once most at one with nature lived: Shamans of North America, druids of the UK, and witch doctors of Africa. The presence of spirits may be uniform in all known universes and planes of existence, though it's possible there may be some without them too. The scarcity of beings in contact with it makes it difficult to quantify. Kimi theorizes it may be a fundamental force of the universe, but given its aversion to anything resembling science- laws of physics included- she also theorizes that theorizing anything about it is pointless. The most direct act any physical, energy, or magical being can have with a spiritual one is sight, speech, and being bestowed power. Bridges such as shamans and priests are granted the ability to cross this barrier, but it's never completely opened, and so still leaves them partially blind to the spirit world, to varying degrees. Kimi has one of the smallest opening possible for a bridge, only able to see and hear a single spirit: her own. The only way it could be smaller is if it were limited to only hearing, or if it simply granted her a power boost. The only things that spirits will endeavor against is the destruction of their homes, and the replacing of spirituality with science. However, due to both limited control and a late response to mankind's advancement, they've, for all intents and purposes, lost. They're adjusting to the new processed materials humans use, and are reincorporating them into the Great Mystery, but the process is too slow for it to happen efficiently, as mankind changes so often. Spirit-given powers' weaknesses are always self-contained, as no other power source can directly affect it. There's always a means of establishing a link between the bridge and the spirits, and breaking it is the sure-fire way to take it down. They do, however, work less optimally in highly processed areas with little nature, though. Vulnerabilities and Shortcomings * Energy beam attacks: While they'll originally miss, they can be adjusted to hit her. * Self-Defense: Fighting for any reason that doesn't protect people other than her won't grant her any benefits. * Face Paint: As previously stated, if she's ambushed while she's not wearing it, or if it gets scraped off in battle, she'll be her normal self. A whole component of her paint (one of her 'tears', for example) has to be removed at least in order for it to deactivate. * Brain Death: She could gradually recover from any injury, short of total brain death, provided her head is reattached to her body quickly enough if that's the injury. * Clumsiness: She's got butterfingers and a wide, muscular body, as well as an unusual 6'1" height. Needless to say, she tends to knock things over. * Ranged Combat: While she's immune to most ranged attacks, she doesn't have any of her own. Her only weapon is her body. * Color blindness: Her night vision comes with some loss of color. * High-pitched sounds: She's got a wolf's hearing, after all. * Technologically impaired: Every electronic she touches breaks. She swears she doesn't mean to do it, but it happens every damn time! * Pride: She believes that, since she was chosen by the Great Spirit to have this power, she shouldn't accept any other kind of help. While she'll readily welcome allies, she won't take any additions to her arsenal, be it magical or technical in nature. She did try using a tomahawk at first, but it didn't survive many battles with her strength, so she usually forgoes weaponry. * Space: Her powers are derived from the Great Spirit of Earth. As such, her powers won't work in space or on other planets. If given time to 'graft' herself onto another planet's Spirit, however, she'll eventually be able to function there. Personality Surprisingly girly for a woman of her stature, with a bubbly and sweet personality with plenty of love to spare for those around her. She acts like a big sister toward everybody, regardless of their age, and is always willing to lend a helping hand. Even before being able to feel others' emotions, she was always compassionate. She's flirty and very casual about sexual encounters. She literally loves everybody, and so sees no need to settle for any one man (or woman). She'll draw the line at villains, though, unless she feels such an encounter could help them in some way, and men more muscular than she is. She does tend to be a little bit of a showoff as well, loving to flaunt the strength and physique her genes have granted her. She's a vocal feminist (or equalist, if you will) who supports women going for their ideal images of themselves regardless of what anyone else thinks or says. When fighting lowlifes, her motherly nature comes in. She'll usually take them out in the softest, most nonlethal way and try to offer them an alternative to the lives they're leading first. However, her motherliness takes a darker turn when dealing with abusers of any kind. Drug dealers, slave traders, pimps, domestic abusers and other such individuals get no mercy. She won't kill them, but she lets loose, doing her best to make them feel all the pain they've ever inflicted on other humans in the most gruesome ways. Her methods can range from bully to mafia-level torture depending on how evil the individual is. And god forbid you get between her and her avenging. For misguided or mentally unsound individuals guilty of this, however, she'll try instead to correct them, or guide them onto a more constructive path for their issues to take them. She's a pragmatist at heart. The needs of the many outshine the needs of the few. If a cosmic-level threat is at her mercy, she's going to kill it, and damn the consequences. And on a smaller level, if she needs to deny her own feelings in order help others, she's going to do it. Short of staying alive in order to fulfill her dream, her needs always come second to others. Likes and Dislikes Likes Being ogled, beef, music (Owl City, Celtic, Orchestral, Classic Rock, Goo Goo Dolls), animals (Wolves, Bald Eagles), fishing, old people, Doctor Who, chestnuts, mushrooms, working out, the country, showing off, being in control, horseback riding, outdoor activities, people with insecurities, ranting, tea, teaching, white, as well as earthy colors (green, brown), Nikolai Gogol's 'The Overcoat'. Dislikes Bodybuilders (and being mistaken for one), soda, the gun control argument, malfunctioning electronics, bullies, politics, judgmental people, "Indian", cities, cultural appropriation, coffee, some music (Most Pop, Death Metal, Rap, anything about drugs and partying), fashion, when people are too proud to admit their fault, people who don't appreciate their blessings, sexism, women who give feminism a bad name. LOVES Children, nature, cheesecake, Native American Cultures, people with insecurities. HATES The mere concept of money, blind patriotism, putting science and knowledge on a pedestal, wildlife destruction, racism, abuse, greed and selfishness, drugs, alcohol (it's a drug and don't bother denying it!), blind justice. Trivia Her name comes from the Owl City song, 'Wolf Bite', from the album 'Ultraviolet'. Her face paint consists of a blotch of gray between her eyes and eyebrows, a blue streak like tears from the corner of each eye, and a red streak like blood from the corners of her lips. The gray represents the wolf, the blue represents love and compassion, and the red represents avenging. Again, she's a powerlifter and not a bodybuilder. She goes for strength, not size. The size is a nice bonus, though. She had a childhood crush on a superhero. Dick Grayson in DC, Tony Stark in Marvel, TBD in /co/ntinuity. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero